paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
AK5
The Ak 5 (Automatkarbin 5) assault rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Ak 5's base stability is higher than any other assault rifle and the only assault rifle to match its accuracy is the M308. However, its base damage is lower than any other assault rifle except the AMCAR. Even unmodified, it performs well, especially at medium ranges. Since it has a decent amount of total ammo (150 total), it also works fairly well in longer assaults. However, the low damage is a major drawback at higher difficulties, as the Ak 5 can neither fire fast or hit hard enough to be able to reliably take down the tougher law enforcers and special units. The mods for this tend to allow the weapon to go one of two ways; lower recoil, higher accuracy; or more mobility with lower accuracy and greater recoil. This changes the Ak 5 to be either a long range fully automatic or a room clearing assault gun. For a secondary weapon to pair it with, anything tends to work well. The Locomotive 12G can easily compensate for the Ak 5's low damage as the Locomotive can easily dish out a lot of close range damage. Summary Pros: * Highest base accuracy of all assault rifles * Good stability * Decent ammo reserve Cons: * Second-weakest rifle in terms of damage, only more powerful than the AMCAR, with limited options to improve it. * Limited range of modifications Builds Because of the Ak 5's low base damage and limited mod options, the most practical setup would be a damage-boosting one, though since the Karbin Ceres Handguard is the sole damage-increasing unique attachment, the key piece in this build is the Barrel Extension. A stealth build is possible, though high-profile due to the large number of mods needed to enhance the Ak 5's effectiveness. A Combat-effective build may consist of the following: *Barrel Extension: **'Good damage, improved accuracy:' Competitor's Compensator ( , , , , ) **'High damage, baseline accuracy:' Fire Breather Nozzle ( , , , ) **'High damage, low accuracy: 'Funnel of Fun Nozzle ( , , , ) *Auto Fire ( , , ) *Karbin Ceres Handguard ( , , ) *Compact Laser Module *A sight of choice ( to ) or no sight at all *Bertil Stock ( , ) *'Optional:' Tactical Mag ( ) Without bonuses from perks and skills, the above build offers a damage-per-shot value of / / , an Accuracy rating of / / and / / Stability. Concealment is low, as expected. However, a High-profile stealth build may consist of the following: *The Bigger The Better Suppressor ( , , , ) *Auto Fire ( , , ) *Karbin Ceres Handguard ( , , ) *Compact Laser Module *No sight *Vintage Mag. ( , ) *Caesar Stock ( , ) Without bonuses from perks and skills, the above build offers a damage-per-shot value of , an Accuracy rating of and Stability. Concealment is average ( ), as expected. Available modifications Barrel ext.= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |drop = 9 |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 1 |concealment = -3 }} |-|Stock= Trivia *The Ak 5 is based on the real-life Ak 5, which is the Swedish version of the FN FNC. The Bertil Stock is based upon the stock for the Ak 5B while the Caesar Stock is based upon the standard stock for the Ak 5C. **The name of each model's respective stock is likely based on the letter designation of the models themselves (e.g., the "B'''-stock" of the Ak 5'''B is named the 'B'ertil Stock in-game). *It has a serial sticker stuck onto the left side of its lower receiver, indicating that it was stolen from a military inventory. The serial marker also seem to have been crudely scratched off, which is supposedly done to prevent the weapon from being traced back to its original source. *To date, PAYDAY 2 ''is the only videogame appearance of the baseline Ak 5. *When modded with the "Belgian Heat" handguard, the Ak 5 gains an even more striking resemblance to the FN FNC and becomes a reference to the movie ''Heat, where it is the weapon of Lt. Vincent Hanna (Al Pacino). **The reference can also be seen in the name of the aforementioned attachment. *The Ak 5 is one of the only few guns in the game to retain its real name, aside from the the RPK, Swedish K and, under certain circumstances, the R93 and UAR. * It is one of few weapons to feature alternate reloading animations. When tactical reloading, it uses the same animation as the AMR-16, devoid of the cocking. When dry reloading, it uses the same one as the Compact-5, sans the thin mag. *There is a drum magazine for the CAR-4, Ak 5, AMR-16, Queen’s Wrath and Para in the game files based on the C-MAG. It is accessible only by editing the games files. Functionally, this mod is similar to the CAR Quadstacked Mag in that it increases the weapon's magazine capacity greatly, making it akin to a Light Machine Gun, but with no movement penalty. It is not fully known why the drum mags have been disabled for all the weapons other than the games engine cannot switch between reload animations for each magazine modification on the same weapon. Gallery 2013-11-03 00001.jpg|A preview of the Ak 5. 2013-11-03_00004.jpg|Ak 5 with 4 mods equipped. (The Tank Compensator, Tactical Mag, Holographic Sight and Caesar Stock) 2013-12-02_00003.jpg|Ak 5 with 6 mods equipped. (The Tank Compensator, Karbin Ceres Handguard, Assault Light, Tactical Mag., Milspec Scope and Bertil Stock) Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)